galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
CC-9676
"I lost my entire unit. That's the moment it hit. When I was the only one left." CC-9676 or "Denzel" was a Clone Trooper Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was the captain in the well known clone unit known as the clone group called "Blast Squadron" which contained many clone ARC troopers and regular clone troopers. Denzel was discharged from the army to pursue a new life for himself. Denzel then returned to the army after a story he told to join the fight for freedom and truth. Denzel was known in his Clone Squad as a fighter who didn't get anything wrong. In his later life is unknown whatever happened to trooper Denzel after the Clone War. Relaxing on Bowucan The Squadron was relaxing on Bowucan, after a long battle. But the Captain was restless, he was wide awake when everyone was asleep. He saw many things during his time in the war, and brain worms was the start. As His Squad had fought off Geonosisan Brain Worms in a small space of their ship. The Captain nicknamed "Denzel" he had managed to shoot the cooling unit to freeze just before he could be found and taken over. 3 members of his squadron had died and this threw Denzel off the edge, he had made contact with the Army before he passed out due to the cold. His Squadron known as "Blast Squadron" lost 3 members of their elite ARC Trooper unit, they had been buried after Denzel regained consciousness. Denzel couldn't sleep a wink so he got up and walked into the communications room and made contact again to the Republic. This time he was serious. "Trooper Denzel you made contact again, but his time your are wanting to quit the Army?" "I lost 6 men, in that fight. 3 were in the ARC trooper unit. This time I am not joking. I will make my way back to Coruscant and stand down officially from there.." Denzel then heard a noise behind him, he turned around and half his squad were standing at the door way. "How could you quit?" said one trooper. "I am no longer, your captain. I can't keep on doing this!" "But..You have to stay." said another. He then turned to the Jedi and said "I'll continue this later." he turned off the com-link connection and turned around to face his men."I am no longer, in charge. My second in command is in charge." "But." "Don't start! I've been in this war longer then you have, and if you seen what I've seen you do this to.." Denzel then looked at his former squad one more time to see one member on the ground. The Ground Troop said "You're doing the right thing. And make sure that it will be the thing of dreams" Denzel nodded and walked away, he took his ship to Coruscant and waited for his turn to talk. He didn't have to talk, he was given a piece of paper. Denzel saluted one last time and walked out of the Senate Building. He put his armour in a suitcase and found the nearest shuttle. A New Life "Denzel, we're sorry for the loss of the 6 members in your squad. We know Nothing can bring them back from the dead, but you are one member who can live on. You chose your path and now this is where we end ours." Denzel held out his arm and said "The value of freedom is my own choice. I lost many brothers to battle. The ones I lost to the brainworms, was even worse you can't begin to believe how I felt. You don't know how things happen." Denzel said to his ex-Jedi-General. The machine came up with his file and Denzel said "Look at that file. 10 relief missions, 15 battles and 3 ranks. Wow.. Sir. If I may, can you add to that. 'Honorable Discharge, due to breakdown'?" "I can write discharged, that's all I can do." The file was then saved and sent to the Kaminoans, his chip removed and his weapons taken. "You're own your own now." Denzel said one last thank you before walking off the shuttle into another shuttle, his own. Denzel flew to a planet he fought on and bought a house there. He earned a new job as a bar man, he served the drunks of the planet and he wasn't bothered by the fact war could hit at any time. One day whilst on tap he heard a familiar voice. "Yo, bar man, a drink please!." Denzel turned around and served the man his drink. "Yo. Your Denzel aren't you?" "Yeah, why?" "The names Blazer." "Former clone in Golden Squad? I know you well." "CT-0342, is your number?" "Was my number. I was discharged. I lost 6 members of my squad, during a brain worm attack. Something I don't like talking about." Blazer nodded and said "Just like Kintan." "That battle destroyed Golden Squad, and created 'New GS', that was some action there." "Yeah, now I am part of the Anti Imperial Forces." "You're against them?" "With them.." said Blazer as he took a sip of his drink. "I can't. No way I can go back." The Story Starts "What did you see Denzel?" "I saw one clone he was blasted from oblivion and brought back from the dead 3 times, one was shocked to death, another killed from drinking." Denzel poured a drink for Blazer and poured himself one. "It's just something, I couldn't deal with it anymore. I always wanted to save my brothers from certain death, but that was hopeless, we were always dying around each other. I didn't want to see any more suffering. I saw BRAIN WORMS, they were the end of the line. They were my downfall. I didn't want to see something like that again. It was horrible." As customers were listening into the conversation, Denzel's boss was sitting in the corner. "I remember what it feels like to wake up and dream about the BRAIN WORMS. I see the clones attacking me, and the others. It's not the dream I wanted. Either was working here, but it was better then sitting in a ship for a decade in hyperspace." Denzel finished his story to Blazer an hour later, and said "If you want to escape the wild life of the world you can work here."Blazer said "I prefer the Empire. But your welcome trooper if you want to join." "I said before I have a better life here. I don't want to leave, but if i have to i will. only for someone i really care for." Returning to the Army Denzel found it hard to do the same job in the bar everyday. Denzel decided it was time to re-join the Grand Army. "Denzel are you sure you're ready for the army again. You don't want to stay here?". Placing his weapons in his holsters, Denzel said "Not anymore. I'm done serving people. I'm going back to serve them." Denzel opened the door to the bar and the barman said "Good luck out there.." Denzel thanked him and walked out of the bar and to his ship. Denzel contacted the Jedi and his brothers and said "I am returning for more expect me soon. I'm done with bar orders. I'm back to serving the ones most in need." "Excellent, welcome back them Captain Denzel." "I don't care if I have to be demoted to get back in the army. See you soon." Denzel closed of his communications device and placed it in his pocket. As soon as he landed on Coruscant it was all out hell for Denzel. "Welcome back CC-9676. You're CO Commander Bly is waiting for you. But first put out your hand." Denzel did as ordered and his number and name were put back into the GAR computer. "My CO was Captain Lock.. What happened?" "Too many numbers. Commander Bly and General Secura need a trooper like you. I suggest you get to your barracks leaver boy." Denzel saluted and went to the 327th Star Corps barracks. Denzel walked into the 327th Barracks and was welcomed by Commander Bly. "Ah. Trooper Denzel. Welcome back to the army.. I just want you to know, I don't believe what you did was cowardly, but it was in the face of this war." "I guess we differ in opinion Commander. But I am proud to be back in the army." "I guess our opinions do differ.. But no more of that. You'll need to change into Phase II armour." "Phase II?" "Yes. New regulations. it's lightweight and carries more then the other one did. Now your armour is on your bunk. I look forward to fighting the rest of this war with you." Denzel saluted and walked to his bunk. He saw his phase II armour sitting there for him, and his black body glove. He put on his body glove and he placed on his armour. It was a different feel to the Phase I armour, but Denzel agreed that it was a better fit. He walked out dressed in his armour and straight to the food court. Losing The General and Men As Denzel and his unit returned to the barracks on the planet they were fighting on, they knew that this planet was something of a marvel. Nicknamed "Ravish" it was a planet in which night lasted around 6 months and days lasted just 12 hours. "All you boys, better get some rest. I hear that droids and being fought 12 clicks west, and the general has a handle on it. But if he does need help I need you wide eyed and rested. So get to it. I'll take night watch just to be sure.." As Denzel took off his helmet he noticed a holocom transmission still on, his interest got the better of him and he went to go see what it was. As he turned on the holocom transmission, it was the general and a clone talking about something. ---TRANSMISSION--- "If those droids don't let out, we'll have to drop everything and leave, we cannot save this planet from those forces, their better equipped then us for these conditions and the Jedi know it.. None taken.." "Excepted. We need to continue our fight in this position as whatever is here, needs to be taken down and recorded for the archives.. " "We are all the same. We are warriors, we fight as a group and like a big family we don't want to see anyone else hurt. We protect our brothers til the end and it's the way we live. We're soldiers of war, and we are ones who provide the winning ways of a battle. Even if we cannot win the battle we will save those who need saving..." "No matter what you say, not even an army could save these people.." -clunk- "What was that?" "Ambush! It's an ambush!" "We need to get out of here now, get the men o--" --TRANSMISSION ENDED BY DENZEL-- Denzel turned on his comlink and said into it "I need my entire unit out here now! I repeat, get out here now.." He turned it off and faced west. Moments later his entire unit was in front of him. A clean shaven clone named Haggat then said "What is the matter sir?" "We're going to the barracks west.." "That is the generals barracks. What is the matter?" "They've been attacked we need to go and see if they are still alive.." "They were ambushed? By who?" "Droids.." Moments later, Denzel had his weapon loaded outside the West Barracks. Denzel went in first and saw what had happened. "Oh good god.." Denzel then called in his troops. Denzel dropped his weapon and he walked around the barracks and found the general. He was badly injured. "General! What happened?" "The droids.. They got us.. Ambushed most of us. I don't know what happened to the rest...." "Can you move?" "I can hardly breathe kid. I'm done for.. But remember, if you cant win, just leave. This planet cannot be won over.. not this time.." After he said that the general had died from his injuries. And other clones had been found alive and well tied up in a closet. Denzel made the decision to pull his men out of the area and off of the planet. But first he contacted the Jedi. "Trooper Denzel how goes it?" "Bad Generals. We found General Teal dead and many other clones as well. This planet is far to taken to be saved. I am afraid we have to pull out our forces put them somewhere else. The droids are unstoppable.." "Acknowledged. Get back to Coruscant and rest up. Another mission will be waiting for when you return.." Denzel ended contact and he ordered all the forces to leave the planet. Denzel was standing on the deck of the Star Destroyer and he pounded the next move for his unit. Another Challenge As Denzel was called to the Holotransmission Deck, he was asked to bring his entire unit to the Holo Room. Denzel knew what this was going to be about but he wasn't nervous about what they were all going to talk about it. As Denzel and his squad marched into the Holotransmission Room, they all got their spot and they were all waiting for the Jedi to walk into the rom. As Denzel took off his helmet and sat it next to his feet. Trooper Haggat then said "Do you know what this is about sir?" Denzel then said "No idea Haggie old buddy. It might be on how we lost the other planet. But nothing would be as serious as this.." As Denzel was about to sit down, the doors of the Holo room opened up and Jedi general Mace Windu walked into the Holo room and he made the troops sit down and he sat down himself. Mace then said "I would like to think that you had that fight down to a tee. And it shows that we can trust you guys. I know you guys had trouble with losing that battle made you stronger.." Denzel then said "But, we had no choice but to leave. I am sorry that we couldn't save the planet. But we were ambushed and you cannot help that. It was a trap. I am sorry for speaking out like this but we needed better weaponry and better equipment." Windu then said "None taken young clone. But we cannot afford more weapons..." "Oh whatever.." Denzel said as he was about to put his helmet on a transmission was sent through. --TRANSMISSION--"This is General Munsun, we have been ambushed, by the same group who took general Teal's squad. We need backup, but our backup, backup has been attacked and killed. Their weaponry is superior to ours, we need to fight them one by one. Show them how we do things.." As the droids came through the room, Munsun had his Lightsaber and then turned It on. With a hum of his weapon, he took down the head of the droid clan and he then said "The weapon is a stun weapon. it takes down humans and everything in its path." Munsun then looked at his unit and said "Get these guys and get them out.."--TRANSMISSION ENDED-- "We need to go! They need our help!" said Denzel quickly. His men stood instantly and Windu then said "Get the clones ready for attack. We are going to get these weapons and destroy them." "Denzel be sure to get them down and into the barracks. Get whatever men out of the barracks and onto transport. They need our help.." Trouble Continued "Have you ever seen a weapon like that?" "Yes I have. Its called a Flak gun. It shoots out anything you don't want it to shoot out. It shows us the things that the separatists are prepared to make us pay for our way of how the war is to be finished." "What are we going to do about it?" "We are going to destroy this weapon. Our ARF Troopers say that they only found this one, we will destroy it no matter what." said Denzel to Windu. As the Unit got together, Denzel said to his men "Some of you may not return. But you will serve in this mission greatly. The seppies have a Flak Gun that we need to destroy. And if we don't. You don't want to know. Lets finish this.." Denzel ordered his men to get ready and they traveled to the planet of "Killzar" 83. As they landed on the planet the Flak gun was now fully functional and ready for action. "Lui bring you grenades and tell everyone to follow me!." Denzel shot his way through the droids and the guns until he was right underneath the Flak gun. He grabbed hold of his grapple gun and grappled into the control area of the Flak gun and he grabbed a grenade and placed it in the control system and he timed it before he escaped. As he watched the Flak gun go up in smoke, his men were readying their attack on the city to get rid of the last of the Seps in the system. "This is for Those Clones General Loop!" Back Where I belonged "It's the choice. Not the words, that make someone who they are. And most of the time. And it is something that all of do out of kindness. Kindness with heart to care for those without needing to be recognized, if we are ever going to do those things it'd be the end of the republic as we know it, its a lot harder than first thought." -Denzel in his war diary After his visit to his new Corps dining area, they were forced to move out. Denzel was sitting in his quarters writing in his diary. It's not the same war it was when I left. But now, I am ready for anything the new life throws at me. I owe Commander Bly and General Secura a lot. I now die for them. I die knowing I can do good. Right now. The phase II armour is something to just get used to, but I no longer hold any more grudges. I might've lost all hope when I left, but now, hope is the thing we all need. Denzel finished off his writing and got ready for battle. This time for him, it was his fight. Fighting Down "Our pilots are the most skilled of all the Imperial officers. Their training is better then the Imperial Stormtroopers. They receive their training from some washed up Clone Commander." said Denzel to Hazel. "I heard about that commander shocking wasn't it. Commander Cody wasn't it?" "It is Cody. But do not change the story. Our pilots are under command of all Imperials except the stormtroopers. They're like drones. They follow their orders. Even if it means they die." "Good. If they follow orders that's all I care about.." "But they might argue about freedom.." ignoring that part Hazel then said "Get the men ready for orbital war." "On it sir." "I want no mistakes boys. Be who you're supposed to be. Be yourself.Remember to fight for the Empire and your lives. Just remember everybody will be watching the live feed and we'll be hearing everything. Go on get ready. We'll be fighting soon. And remember NO errors. If there are any and someone gets away. Life over.." as the pilots walked away, Denzel turned on the live feed, and saw the battle take place. "Just remember... Destroy everything, don't leave it to the last minute make it burns to the ground." Category:Clones